My Whore
by TrickyPuck
Summary: Naruto just wants to graduate college, but that requires money. It seems his body is worth money. Sasuke is the emotionally stunted bastard we all love who has physical needs. HMMM, YAOI Rated M, Prostitution... eventually fluffy. gotta love warm fuzzies
1. Prologue Don't Think

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Naruto, if I did, Sasuke and Naruto would be getting it on in every chapter. XDD anyways. No, sadly, it belongs to someone else.

**A/N:** This is a story that came to me in the middle of a shower. Yes, a shower, that's where I do my best thinking, it stimulates my head. *Insert dirty joke here* and yes, a dirty joke would work because I'm a guy. XD anyways. IF you like the story idea. Let me know. :) I plan on writing it with my friend Darkgodess19. Go check her out, she has great stories, that's where our other joint venture is at. :) Anyways, enough with my rambling thoughts, let's get right into the sex. BOY ON BOY!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue – Don't Think. **

Naruto laid back on the bed panting and moaning for effect, but truth shone in his eyes. This was just a touching of bodies, the purely physical, rubbing of sweat soaked skin. The lights in the room were dim, and the sight they revealed was not one pleasant to behold. The room was grimy with dingy paint peeling off walls, stained sheets on a dirty mattress, and a dent in the wall where the headboard makes frequent contact. It was a den of despair.

"Yeah bitch, make some noise." The gruff and rather over weight man whispered, slapping the tanned cheek he was plowing into. Naruto rolled his eyes back, not in pleasure but in sarcasm and made a noise that satisfied the customer.

Naruto wasn't thinking about this; it was all instinct. Customer says make noise, and you moan. You squirm on the bed and writhe to make them feel good. You do whatever it takes to make them think they are the greatest lover to ever walk this earth, but never do you think.

"Such a good little slut." The man whispered into the blonde boy's ear, the smell of stale beer wafting over whiskered cheek to reach a delicate nose. "You are so tight I'd swear you were a virgin, but we all know that isn't true, huh slut?" Naruto could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes but he refused to let them show. He was strong and one day he wouldn't have to do this. He would persevere and his life would show the fruits of these labors. With a moan the winded man pushed his hips forward and came. Slowly withdrawing, the man removed the filled condom and threw it into the bin. "Have a nice night whore, I might just have to come back and visit again." He said leaving his money on the table and walking out.

Naruto gulped but stood up and collected his clothes. He walked out to the front desk and left the house's percentage of his earnings for the night. "Ahh, Naruto-chan, had a busy night I see." the snake-like Orochimaru hissed to the tired boy.

"Yeah yeah, lots of pervs getting their rocks off tonight. Am I done?"

"Why yes, you are, unless you would like to stay and have some personal fun?" the bastard said, his voice taking on an even creepier tone.

"No thank you. I'd like to get home and finishing studying for my Chemistry test now… nite." Naruto replied with a tone of a dead soul. He turned and left the seedy house to walk to an even seedier apartment where he sat down at his desk for the night with a school book.

On the other side of town, a raven haired teen leaned back against his shower wall his hand on a very sensitive part of his anatomy with visions of a certain blonde haired dobe running through his mind. "Damn it, I'm not gay." He muttered to his shower head. 'But he is rather fuckable… and he looks like a woman, so does it really make me gay?' his mind added. Sasuke scowled, he wasn't gay, he wasn't straight, he was fine alone. He didn't need anyone. That didn't mean he didn't have needs; he had a penis after all. However, he did not need a relationship because that would mean emotions were involved, and who needed those? No, what he needed was sex, pure and simple, and it didn't matter where he got it from. Unfortunately, that plan didn't seem to add up, because it seemed the only place he wanted it from was one certain blonde with the most vivid blue eyes. 'Che, the idiot.' Sasuke thought with a sneer. 'Tomorrow night I get laid and then I can finally get him out of my head.'

Sasuke got out of the shower and walked to his bedroom where he picked up the business card some snake like man had given him at a bar. It was for an establishment of questionable reputation. Normally the raven would have simply thrown it out, but with the situation he had been in for the last couple of weeks, he kept it. He set in his mind that he would go there and finally have this settled, and then no one would ever know that he, the great Uchiha, had succumbed to his animal needs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: okay, so maybe I lied and it was more Boy on creepy man, but it starts the story. I need you to review if you think it's worth continuing, though I'll probably continue it anyways, cause it'll drive me mad if I don't. anyways LOVES YA!!!

Orishi: Are you insane? That was stupid, why is Naruto a whore? He's cool.

Pucky: BECAUSE!!! School is expensive, and he needs money.

Pyrus: BUT A WHORE!!!

Pucky: SHUT UP it's my story and if you don't leave me alone I'll zap you both into non-existence since you are my creations after all.

Pyrus: Okay… we're going *Drags Orishi to safe place*


	2. YOU?

Disclaimer: Okay, once again, I must say that Naruto and all other associated characters do not belong to me. The proof of this is that Naruto and Sasuke actually manage to get stuff done. Were I calling the shots they would be too busy having hot steamy monkey sex to go on any missions.

Pyrus: You're starting a new chapter… you must have been in the shower just now.  
Pucky: SHUT UP!!! Don't make fun of my creative process.

Orishi: Well, it's weird…

Pucky: SHUT UP OSHI-CHAN!!! I thought of you two in the shower, so NYAAA

Pyrus: No you didn't, you thought of me while you were doodling in Calculus class when you should have been learning about limits.

Orishi: YEAH!!! And you thought of me one night after reading like 15 different dirty Naruto fanfictions and you had a hot dream about a story idea.

Pucky: The dream wasn't hot… it was just about a character… and I know I came up with some character in my shower…

Oshi and Py: KASEY!!!!!

Kasey: No… I was the product of a funny idea of his when he was sitting on the side of the highway getting a speeding ticket.

Pucky: WHATEVER!!! Maybe I don't come up with characters in the shower, just plot lines. ANYWAYS ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!

Cairn: *Bounces in* YAY!!!! SHOW TIME!!!

Pyrus: GOD!!! hide the chocolate…

Pucky: -_- it's bad when the figments of my own imagination don't listen to me. *starts fic*

----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sat coolly in his seat at the back of the classroom. He was wearing his mask of emotionless detachment to hide the fact that he couldn't stop staring at the dobe in the front row. He hated that blonde, but he knew that wasn't true. That idiot was the symbol of his one weakness, and he wanted to know why. He was a perfect example of what an Uchiha was supposed to be, except he couldn't stop the lust filled thoughts that raced through his mind about that one, delicious, fuckable blonde.

Naruto sat talking cheerily with his friends as he waited for the class to start. He thanked god that none of them knew what he did to stay in school. He simply told them that he had scholarships to attend the prestigious Kage College, one of the best known and most expensive colleges in the country. The scholarships line wasn't a lie, he did have a few, but not nearly enough to keep himself in school, thus he was forced to find 'other' means of support. That is why four nights out of the week, he found himself, back on the stained sheets taking some random guy's dick while being called those dirty names. He didn't let it get to him though. He always wore his cheery façade even if it was just his own mask.

"OI hey Naruto, we're all going out for a movie tonight, wanna come?" his shaggy haired friend Kiba called over from one row back. "It's gonna be a good one."

Naruto turned back to look at Kiba and noticed the obsidian eyes fixed onto him from further back. "No, sorry, I can't come, I have to work tonight."

"Ugh, work? What a pain. It's a Friday night, you should be out living. I know, how about we come see ya at work?"

"NO, I mean, no, it's okay, I'm not really allowed to have visitors."

"OI… well, when are we going to hang out?"

"Uhmmm, I should be off Sunday." the whiskered boy replied.

"Fine then, Sunday night, you, me, and all the guys, we're going out to play paintball. Agreed?"

"Troublesome" the lazy kid next to Kiba with his ponytailed head down on his arms said.

Naruto chuckled "We all know that means yes Shikamaru, and sure, I think I can do that. But it can't be too late, I have to prep for my lab on Monday."

"This shall be a most YOUTHFUL weekend indeed." came the cry from one Rock Lee who was sporting his usual bushy brows, green spandex, and bowl cut. "YOSH"

Kiba nodded "Then it's agreed. And Naruto, haven't you ever heard of the saying 'All work and no play…'?"

Naruto shrugged "Ya gotta do what ya gotta do."

Kiba shrugged "Well, I'm not letting you out of Sunday, even if I have to march into your work and drag you out."

Naruto gulped imperceptibly. "Uhh, okay, I promise." Naruto shifted feeling the gaze of the raven still upon him. He would never admit it to anyone, but he had a thing for the dark and moody Uchiha. That was simply another reason to keep his job a secret. He doubted that the ultra elite son of perfection would ever think about a hooker in a way that Naruto hoped for. But Naruto refused to be like the slobbering fangirls that hounded him constantly though.

Sasuke had been so engrossed in watching his blonde 'Wait… where did that his come from?' that he didn't notice the pink haired girl approaching like a tiger stalking his prey. "SASUKE-KUN!!! " Sakura cried as she got close and latched onto his arm.

Sasuke let a minute scowl mar his face "What is it Sakura?"

"Well, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"No."

Sakura frowned "Ah, you must have so much homework. That is what I like about you, so diligent in your grades. Well, perhaps some other time then. Bye Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke shrugged and went back to dobe gazing.

Just then, the eternally late Kakashi decided to make his appearance and begin lecturing on the finer points of the Punic Wars.

Late at night, after a grueling day in classes one pissy and horny raven prowled around his apartment. He was torn. On one hand, he was an Uchiha and Uchihas never paid for sex. On the other hand, he did not want to get entangled with someone which would involve emotions.

Sasuke sighed and picked up the card from his dresser. He quickly left his apartment and headed to the Red Light district of Konoha. He walked down the street trying his best to avoid touching anything. On every corner he could see the signs of depravity. Women walked in clothes that had obvious intentions. Many tried to gain his attention but he would spare them no mind. He wouldn't tell them, but the reason he took interest in Orochimaru's establishment was because the card advertised a specialty in male delicacies.

Sasuke approached the run down building and sneered. 'It seems impossible that anything worthwhile could be in this building, but perhaps they have a blonde.' Sasuke smirked as he walked into the front door.

"Ah, Uchiha-san." Orochimaru purred with a slight hiss, "So glad you could come to see us. How may we cater to your fantasies tonight?"

"Blonde. Blue eyes if possible."

"Ahhh, perhaps we have the perfect thing, but he isn't cheap."

"Whatever, just give him to me, and keep my name out of it."

"Ahhh, yes, discretion is a cornerstone of our business. You need not worry. Kabuto, go inform our dear blonde kitsune that he has another client before he can go home."

"Yes sir." The silver haired man in the glasses replied before walking down the hall and up the stairs.

Naruto laid back fighting his tears as he stared at the ceiling. He didn't' want to be there, it had been a hard night. He'd had three clients in two hours and two of them had been at the same time. His only comfort was that he only had another hour before he could go, barring an extra client. A knock came at his door and Kabuto let himself in.

"You have another client, and you can't let someone else take him. He requested a blonde specifically, with blue eyes."

Naruto gulped but nodded as he took a deep breath to steady himself.

Kabuto turned and left the room to notify the client that his fantasy was ready.

Naruto looked up as the door began to open and the client walked in before he saw the man.

"YOU!?!?" Both men shouted as their gazes met.

---------------------------------------------------

Muahahaha I have put up the new chapter. Now, I just want you all to know, that just because I have put this chapter up quickly, I can not promise this same speed with every chapter. In fact, I am not setting an update schedule because life is unpredictable, and I have other projects to work on. Most of them are just for a class, but still.

Pyrus: Stop bitching, your life isn't that hard.

Pucky: Why aren't you fucking Deri?

Pyrus: Heh heh, I kinda broke him.

Kasey: Must you talk about your boyfriends? I am miserably single over here.

Orishi: Well, he paired me up with Kiba at one point… I hope I get to be with him again!!!!

Cairn: WHERE IS THE CHOCOLATE!!!

Pyrus: YOU CAN"T HAVE ANY!!! You get too crazy with it.

Cairn: *pout* fine.

SIGH, really, please review so you can tell me what you think. I wanna know, cause i'm not satisfied with this chapter. I wanted it to be longer, and i think it wasn't nearly as good as the prologue... please tell me.


	3. No Rubber No Lover

Disclaimer: Once again, I feel the need to tell you that I do not own Naruto or anything associated with it. I do however own this fanfiction in which the most ingenious Masashi Kishimoto's characters will be enjoying hot and steamy boy sex. I also own several Original Characters, which may or may not be making an appearance in this fic as well. I do hope to hear whether you believe that would be good or bad.

**A/N: AHHH please don't kill me, but I do believe that this chapter shall be short as well. I am sick as a dog as I sit here writing it with this nasty cold that hit me hard and fast. Most likely this scene will be a really hot lemon and probably not much else. HOWEVER, in order to lengthen the later chapters, I need help. I want to hear who your favorite couples are, there are only TWO I will not change. SasuNaru of course and ShikaTemari. Those two are set in stone. Now... I also have an original character that I created and he's somewhat a great match for Kiba... he's paired up with him in ANBU Files, which I write with DarkGodess19. I have a survey on my profile asking your opinion on that matter. Now, on with the fic because the voices in my head are quiet I'm so sick.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Sasuke smirked. 'Well, perhaps this will work out better than planned.'

"TEME!!! What the HELL are you doing here?" Naruto screeched trying to cover his rather feminine body.

"I could ask you the same question, but I believe I already know my answer." came the cool response from the raven haired teen. "I never thought of you as the type to work in a place like this." he continued as his eyes roamed the body of the delectable blonde. He examined the whisker like marks on the blushing cheeks half hidden by blonde hair. He admired the curves that lent a feminine appeal to the tanned body which was glistening with a thin coating of sweat. He smirked as he noticed that contrary to the weird kid, Sai's assumptions, the dobe was far from dickless. The Uchiha had to summon every ounce of self control to stop the train of dirty deeds that flashed in his mind when thinking what he should do with his blonde. 'Wait, where did that his part come from?'

Naruto on the other hand was shivering. He had never wanted the proud Uchiha to see him like this and he would be damned if this went any further. "GET OUT TEME!!! I refuse to serve you."

"I am the paying customer here." Sasuke said, a dark and evil gleam in his obsidian eyes. "I am the paying customer here, and I doubt your boss would be happy if you turned me away." The raven moved over to pin Naruto to the bed "Plus, if you don't want me to tell all your precious friends about your night job, you'll keep me happy won't you?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he slowly grasped that he was being black mailed "You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would. What would they think of you then?"

Naruto gulped "Please, don't do that, and please don't do this? Do you really want to stoop this low? Do you want to pay someone to have sex with you? You're Uchiha fucking Sasuke. You could have any girl begging to be your girlfriend?"

"I don't want a girlfriend." The raven said, never letting Naruto up from his submissive position.

"AH HA, I always knew you swung that way. Then I'm sure any guy would want to be your boyfriend."

"Don't want a boyfriend either. I want sex."

"Wait what? Why wouldn't you want..."

"Why do you care? Obviously you have no problem giving away sex without the strings." Sasuke said.

"SHUT UP!!! You know nothing of my situation."

"Hmmm, you're right, and I really don't care, I just want to get my satisfaction now." Sasuke said ripping the shred of a blanket the blonde boy had managed to cover himself with. "Now, are you going to give me that, or do I have to let everyone know what you do after you get done with school?"

"Fine... just... swear you'll keep my secret."

Sasuke smirked "Of course, because you'll keep mine."

Naruto groaned 'Why dear lord, WHY? I... I never wanted him like this...' "Whatever, condoms and lube are in the drawer, suit up and come on."

"Who said anything about condoms?" The raven asked as he was miraculously out of his clothes. He did a double take as his advance was held back by a surprising strength from the blonde.

"It's called a house policy. No rubber no lover."

"Hn, fine." Sasuke quickly retrieved a wrapped condom and the bottle of lube. He smirked and decided that it would be okay to be kind and prepare the boy below him. He coated a finger in the slick substance and noted that it was the kind that warmed on contact. He hastily slid that one finger into his uke's heated canal, 'damn, there goes that his word again' and blinked in surprise. "Naruto... how long have you been doing this?" He asked more out of curiosity than concern.

"Oi, Teme... about three years, ever since I broke free of the foster system at fifteen. Why?"

"Because... wow... you're really tight."

Naruto shifted on the digit, never able to get fully used to the intrusions every night. "Yeah, eat your heart out."

Sasuke smirked "Whatever, you're still a dirty whore."

For once Naruto winced in pain at those words. He had hoped he would never be called that by the Uchiha. It stung so much, and then just to add salt to his wound, he could feel the second finger being inserted and a familiar scissoring motion begin. 'That's all I'll ever be to him now, a dirty whore to get his rocks off with.' Naruto thought as a single tear slid down his cheek.

Sasuke noticed the tear and thought he felt something but shrugged it off to excessive hormones coursing through his system. He added the third finger and probed around, letting out a lecherous chuckle as he saw the blonde buck and arch his back with a moan of pure pleasure as he struck the boy's prostate. "You moan like a wanton slut too." He could have sworn he saw a flicker of pain at those words but chose to ignore it as the emotionless bastard he prided himself on being. Instead, he struck the bundle of tightly wound nerves repeatedly.

Naruto quickly lost his thoughts of pain to the pure bliss that was the stimulation coming from his most erogenous zone. A whimper seemed to escape his lips of it's own accord when he felt the fingers retracted from the tight and hot canal.

Sasuke smirked as he noted the genuine responses he was eliciting from the dobe. He was a master at reading people, and he could tell that these moans and whimpers were not fake. Taking his time to let the blonde suffer the feeling of emptiness so he would relish the filling cock later, Sasuke slowly slathered on plenty of lube to his throbbing member and finally positioned himself at Naruto's entrance. Without hesitation or asking he thrust in with one stroke. He smiled a lust filled smile as he heard the loud scream of mixed pain and pleasure coming from the writhing boy beneath him but he waited no time and quickly set a hard and demanding pace.

Naruto moaned "Just like you teme to thrust in and go without considering the other person."

Sasuke shrugged "I'm not paying you to be pampered. I'm paying you to be a good fuck." He said as he leaned down and licked the sweat coated cheek of his partner, savoring the taste.

"Fuck you teme."

"No, I believe it's fuck you dobe."

Sasuke continued his grueling pace until finally he shifted a little and struck the center of pleasure known as Naruto's prostate. Naruto responded with a moan of pleasure and quickly came between their stomachs. With the tightening of Naruto's muscles wrapping him on all sides with heat Sasuke took only a few more seconds before he filled the condom he was wearing with his own seed. The raven pulled out and removed the condom, holding it between their faces. "Such a waste, you would have loved having it deep inside of you."

"Whatever teme," Naruto replied as he watched Sasuke dispose of the used rubber and begin to dress. "It's the rules."

Sasuke shrugged "Still got my satisfaction, but you know... if I was you, I'd be nicer to me in school. You wouldn't want my tongue to slip in the middle of an argument."

Naruto jumped up off the bed, ignoring the pain from that night's work, "TEME!!! You better not!"

Sasuke shrugged "I wouldn't think about it, unless I lost my cool in an argument. Either say, you should be nicer to me." With that the emotionless bastard set his money on the table and left.

Naruto sat on the bed for a couple of more minutes crying over his last customer of the night and accepting the fact that he was utterly screwed.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

The weekend came and passed all too soon for Naruto's taste, and Monday was upon them. It had been raining Sunday, so instead of paintball the guys settled for bowling. This was good because it allowed for the girls to join as well, and that was always entertaining. Shikamaru and Temari had spent the evening arguing over something that Shikamaru then was apt to label as troublesome. Eventually though the gang had been kicked out because the owner happened to come by and notice that Kiba had snuck his dog, Akamaru, into the alley, once outside Naruto had begged off dinner at a restaurant stating that he had studying to do.

So now it was Monday morning and Naruto found himself sitting in his Chemistry lecture class trying to burn holes into the back of one duck butt head with a glare. The professor had stated that there was an emergency in one of the labs and he was needed so he instructed the class to finish an assignment and turn it in on his desk then they could leave. Naruto, being a natural with Chemistry had actually finished before everyone and was just getting up to take his paper to the front of the room. Suddenly Naruto froze in his spot as he felt a hand cupping his ass. He had walked right past the desk of one raven haired bastard and the ass had the audacity to grope him!!! Not one to let this go unnoticed, Naruto quickly spun around only to have his legs tangle into themselves and trip him.

Sasuke smirked as he reached out to grab the rather alluring ass that was passing by him. It was a bit of pleasure knowing that he had been fucking that ass just the past Friday and he wanted to see if it was still sore. It was all too much fun when the flustered blonde dobe started to spin around to start an argument. However, what he had not expected was for said dobe to trip over his own feet and come crashing directly into his lap. The next thing he knew Naruto was in his lap and their lips were pressed into each other and he was actually FEELING something. Feeling something so strong that even he could not deny it, but he must be able to do something."

Naruto, for his part, quickly got up and dashed for the desk, dropping off his assignment then running out of the classroom and far far away.

Sasuke touched his lips and tried to decide the best line of action.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you go, another chapter out pretty quickly. ANYWAYS, I have a few things to say. Yes, this chapter is longer, I AM REALLY TRYING!!! This is the first fic I've ever written on my own. So bear with me. ALSO, the chapters usually end themselves and I'm also not sure on what other couples I'm going to be doing. I know Shikamaru and Temari, but that's it so far. So, if you guys could give me suggestions in my reviews that would be great. But just be warned, I'm of half a mind to use my original character Orishi with Kiba, just cause I can. ^^ and I love Orishi. **PLEASE DO THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!!!**

Py: Can we come out?

Pucky: NO!!! you have to stay in there and keep my mind sane while I fight this cold.

Py: FINE!!!

Really people, I had snot running out of my nose the whole time I wrote this. You better love me for getting this out so quick.


	4. Bondage Fun

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto... but I do write really hot sex scenes with the characters.

A/N: Okay so once again, I am here to enlighten you to what a whore like Naruto could do. XDD No, I'm not really calling Naruto a whore... or maybe I am... who knows. Anyways. So, I think I'm finally getting over my cold, OH!!! And I started my new shots today. Hopefully, they'll give me more mental energy and I can write better and faster. Oh, and all my characters are really happy cause they're ALL gonna get to come out in a new short story I'm going to take on. It's not a fanfiction though, so I don't know if any of you are going to get to read it. It's for my creative writing class. I know some of you perverts will be disappointed. I was going to write a GaraNeji monkey sex scene, but I just didn't feel up to it, and I really wanted to get this chapter out. I SWEAR once I figure out how I really want to write that relationship I PROMISE you will get your lemon. But I didn't leave you without any smut. Enjoy. Anyways... I'll let them take over now.

**Pyrus**: FREEEEEDDDOOOOOMMMM. The bastard kept us locked up last time.

**Puck**: -_- did you just call me a bastard?

**Pyrus**: Yep, what you gonna do about it?

**Puck**: I could erase you from existence.

**Pyrus**: But you won't, because you love me too much.

**Puck**: Grrrrrr, damn you, why do you know me so well?

**Esterun**: The better question would be why are you so soft?

**Cairn**: HE'S SOFT AND CUDDLY!!!!! *Glomps Pucky*

**Puck**: WHO LET HIM HAVE CHOCOLATE DAMN IT!?!?

**Pyrus**: *whistles innocently* Wasn't me.

**Deksam**: LIE!!!

**Pyrus**: SHUT UP YOU LIVING LIE DETECTOR!!!

Dear lord... someone just kill me now.

*****************************************************************************

Chapter four - Bondage Fun

The rest of the week had passed with little consequence. Sasuke was avoiding Naruto with every fiber of his being while Naruto did the same to Sasuke. Naruto was subconsciously sparing himself the harassment that he was sure to be issued from the raven-haired bastard. At the same time, Sasuke was taking the time to convince himself that the only reaction he had given was that of surprise from the kiss, but not even his heart of ice could quiet the lustful thoughts that flooded his mind every time he saw the blonde head of hair. He saw flashes of every dirty and forbidden thing he wanted to do with that perfectly rounded ass and every position he wanted to take him. It drove him to no end of madness that he was afraid he was losing his grip on himself. Too soon he felt he would lose his mind if he did not feel the tightness of his blonde, though he would never admit he felt possessive towards the dobe, and he decided he would have to pay a visit to the red light district again.

That was why Sasuke once again found himself on the decrepit stairs leading up to the dilapidated house that looked like a strong wind would knock it down in a dirty heap. The boards creaked as he shifted his weight to his foot and mounted the stairs. Soon enough he was face to face with the extremely creepy Orochimaru whom he couldn't help but think reminded him of a snake.

"Ahhh, Sasuke-sama." Orochimaru hissed out, "So nice to see you again. How may we fulfill your fantasies."

"Naruto." Sasuke said in his cool and emotionless voice.

Orochimaru smirked and it was a most creepy look on his face, "Kukuku, Sasuke-sama, it appears you are a bit too late."

"What do you mean? Too late how?" the raven inquired, getting a tad irritated, an emotion that he did not bother to hide in his stance and gaze.

"Oh well, a client has just gone back with Naruto, not half an hour ago, and he paid for the entire night. He even bought the _special_ package. Kukuku, he should be having plenty of fun tonight."

It was all Sasuke could do to suppress the growl and sneer that wanted to erupt from him as he tensed. Pictures of HIS blonde being taken and abused by someone else enraged him in ways he could not comprehend. Without thinking the raven teme bolted down the dark and dingy hallway to the room he knew was Naruto's. As Sasuke burst through the door he quickly took in the sight that did nothing but to enrage him further. Naruto was lying on the bed wearing ass-less leather chaps that showed off all of his curves and a tight harness wrapped around his thin torso. The icing on the cake of this outfit was the tight leather collar that was bound around the thin neck. The dobe was bound with a metal bar behind his knees with them tied to it and his wrists lashed to the same bar. The current client was standing there with a riding crop smiling menacingly down at the blonde whore.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" The Uchiha roared as his mind was completely lost in rage. He stalked to the bed and grabbed the startled middle aged man by the collar and threw him down the hall. "FUCK OFF!!!"

Sasuke stormed back into the room lost in his own thoughts til the blonde pulled him out of his head.

"WHAT THE HELL TEME!?!?" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke turned to look at the bound blonde and suddenly realized just how erotic the sight of him was. This visage quickly sobered Sasuke and he stood there for a moment before finally finding his voice. "Uhhhhhhh, errr... gotta go." He said before throwing a wad of bills on the nightstand and quickly exiting the house.

Naruto grumbled as he ranted in his head. 'Gahhh, the fucking bastard, he scared away my client. And what was with that look? Ugh, fucking teme, impossible to understand.' He continued on with about the same train of thought as he popped his thumbs out of joint and slid his hands out of the bindings. "Man, that guy can't do bondage worth shit." he laughed and unbound the rest of his body. When he made it over to the nightstand he realized that there was well over $1500 there. 'Damn, what kind of idiot carries that much money on them?' Naruto shrugged as he pulled out the share for Orochimaru and walked out "There snake creep. That should be enough for the night."

"Ahhh, well, good night Naru-chan. Have a happy birthday tomorrow. Such a shame you refuse to celebrate it with us. We could make sure you get a very special customer for it."

"Yeah, whatever." Naruto said as he quickly made his way into the street.

Naruto sighed as he walked up to his door and fished out his keys. He walked in to see the paint peeling from brown stained walls and the dingy brown stains on the once white carpet. He frowned and fought back the tears of desperation at the consideration that he sold his soul every night and could only afford such a shitty apartment. Turning his back to the scene of despair before him, the dispirited blonde quickly locked all four locks on the door and went to his bedroom. It wasn't exactly a bedroom as much as it was a bed set in the corner which he had separated from the rest of the apartment by hanging a curtain from the ceiling. As he collapsed onto his bed, his mind was on nothing but sleep, but his hormones had another idea.

Naruto groaned as he shifted and tried to will his erection away, but no amount of will power would solve his problem. Finally, accepting the inevitable, he unbuttoned his pants and boxers, exposing his erect member to the chilled air. He gasped as the chill ran up his spine but quickly wrapped a hand around the throbbing appendage The blonde moaned as blue eyes were lidded. His mind was flooded with images of the raven Uchiha in various dominating positions. Apparently, seeing the broody teen in a jealous rage had had quite an effect on him. The free hand drifted up his chest to his lips where he instinctively began to suck while the occupied hand continued to pump. Soon, Naruto lowered his saliva slicked fingers to his puckered entrance and slowly slid one finger in, using it to probe around. Another finger was quick to join the first. Slowly they began to scissor and stretch the muscles surrounding them.

The blonde beauty was moaning and writhing under his own ministrations while his mind was feeding him non-stop fantasies about the brooding raven. With one strike to his prostate, Naruto came screaming Sasuke's name in a lust choked voice.

Sinking a sweat and cum covered body back into the pillows, Naruto pulled the blankets over his thin frame and fell victim to sleep, his arms hugged tightly around a pillow.

The next day, Naruto was awoken by a loud Inuzuka beating impatiently on his door. "OI NARUTO!!! Get your ass up, we're going shopping for your birthday. Then we're headed out to a club."

Naruto pulled on some pajama pants and went to the door "Dog breath, shut up... I don't have money to just go shopping, so why don't you let me sleep?"

"BECAUSEEE who said you gotta pay? This is your birthday present idiot. I'm taking you shopping and then we're going to the club."

"Oh yeah... the great dog food heir takes pity on the charity case." Naruto said with a sarcastic tone.

"Look dumbass this isn't charity. This is one friend taking his best friend out as a birthday present... gahh, smarten up blondie."

Naruto thinks for a few minutes then sighs "Fine... but you're not bringing that slobbering beast, Akamaru."

"Fine, now get dressed and let's go. All the guys are meeting us later at that new club that opened."

"Okay... give me thirty minutes."

After hours of shopping, most of which Naruto felt like peeling Kiba's skin from his face, Kiba deigned Naruto's apparel acceptable and picked the sexiest outfit they had chosen for him to wear to the club. Naruto was barely containing a growls as he looked in the mirror at the clothing chosen. They consisted of a tight black shirt with a fishnet panel that made a T over his chest and abs. The cut of the shirt left nothing to the imagination as it stopped just above his navel. The pants weren't much better in tight black leather with orange stripes sewn in down each side. Each back pocket of the pants had an embroidered orange swirl. The outfit was finished off with an orange studded black leather choker and black boots with orange details.

Kiba grinned "You know, if we weren't such good friends, I'd pin you to this wall and fuck you senseless."

He was rewarded by a look from the blonde that could stop a freight train. "Don't even think about it shaggy brains."

"Psh, whatever, let's just get these bags into the car and get to the club."

"Fine... they better just have good music, so I can show you what real dancing is."

"Yeah yeah." Kiba replied unlocking the door to his silver Lexus.

It was eleven o'clock and the party was just starting at the club. Naruto and all his friends were drunk off their asses and having a high time. Neji was up dancing with Gaara and they were a sight. The red-head was, surprisingly, a talented dancer and very dominating on the dance floor. It wasn't like Neji minded though. The thought of being at the redhead's whim turned him on to no extent. They had met shortly after the start of school and had been together for two months. To anyone else, people would have thought that there was no way the two of them could be right together. They were both strong and independent men who wanted nothing more than to be on top, but their friends all knew they were deeply in love. Naruto was watching them dance, wishing he could find something like that, when suddenly he was drug to the bar by one overly hyper and drunk Kiba.

"DUUUUDE, who's that?" the Inuzuka slurred out, pointing to the dance floor where quite a commotion was going on.

Naruto followed his gaze to a boy dancing like there was no tomorrow. (A.N. I LOVE THAT SONG!!!) The boy was attractive Naruto had to admit. He wore an olive green cropped shirt that had long sleeves that flared out at the waist and the bottom of which stopped just below the breast bones. Under that shirt was a tight fishnet top that stopped at the waistline. On his lower body was a pair of tight brow jeans that hung low on his hips and hugged them perfectly. These two flared at the ankles where the met brown boots. They were belted with a chain that hung down on the side with an ornament that looked like a dart. His face was framed with red and blonde hair that was swept to one side in the front and pulled into a loose bun on the top. A few stray locks were left hanging down his neck to the level of his shoulders. His eyes were the most startling gray that they seemed to pierce your soul.

Naruto grinned, "Oh, that's Orishi. He's in my art class; he's a theatre major. Ya know, even though he's acting like he's drunk to the point of madness, I bet he's totally sober."

"No fucking way. Who could dance like that sober?" Kiba said enraptured by the sight in front of him.

"Obviously he can. He swore that he never drinks, and I believe him."

"I gotta meet him. Will you introduce me?"

"Uhm... how about not right now? You're totally drunk and you really don't want to make a bad impression do you?"

"Fine, but you have to do it soon."

"I'll do it on Tuesday if you'll give me a ride home after my art class."

"Deal."

"Okay then, now, let's dance."

Unbeknownst to anyone at the club, there was a very moody raven watching the entire time that Naruto celebrated his birthday with a smirk upon his face. "Happy birthday dobe." Sasuke whispered before he left the club.

**************************************************************

Okay then... I know what you're all saying, most of you probably hate that I added an Original Character... but I decided IT'S MY DAMN STORY SO I'LL USE HIM!!!! Plus, I'm using him to experiment on some of my things I want to use in my stories and I want to try them out with my own character before I go and tinker with the characters everyone loves. So, like I said, my story so I write what I want, and you can just deal with it. Next update will be... as soon as I can figure out what exactly should be in the next chapter, have ideas but nothing set in stone, and as soon as I get a chance to put it into type. I'm not usually one to keep things in the can before I put them online. I hope this chapter is long enough to keep some of you happy, and I hope I don't get flamed. Though I will probably just ignore the flamers cause they're so gay. XDD ENJOY and keep in good mind.

**Pyrus**: I don't see what their problem with original characters is... we're great.

**Kasey**: Yeah...

**Orishi**: I hope they like me... I'm not that bad... But why did you change my eye color?

**Puck**: Because... you had red hair and green eyes... I was like 'Too close to Gaara.' Plus I decided that not all my characters need green eyes.

**Esterun**: All I know is that if they have a problem with us, I'll stomp their heads in.

**Puck**: CALM THE HELL DOWN ESTERUN. There is no need to go on a killing spree.

**Cairn**: CUDDLE TIME!!!

**Puck**: I swear... I'm going to kill whoever gave him chocolate.

**Zomi**: Maybe taking him on a field trip to Hershey, Pennsylvania wasn't such a good idea.

**Puck**: YOU THINK?

OH, and in case you having figured it out, in all of these little character chats, Puck refers to TrickyPuck, which is me. ^^ have a lovely time. Oh, and PS, don't piss Esterun off, he's my very very evil character... he's a merciless killer when angry.

Ah yes, and to those who constantly tell me to update soon, i might be getting an energy boost soon. I have been diagnosed with a deficiency of B12, but today i started taking the shots to fix that. So hopefully, i will be better and have more energy and my muse will visit more. HOWEVER, i will warn you that i have a different project to work on before i do anything more on this story... though i'll probably break that self-imposed rule.


	5. Thespians Do It On Stage

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did… we all know what Sasuke and Naruto would be doing and my original character would also be a real character. ^^ Also… well… I LOVE YOU KISHIMOTO!!!!

A/N: So, I know this chapter is gonna have a lot of the Original character thing… I'm sorry, but I suck at writing relationships other than with my OC or between Naruto and Sasuke… I'm slowly learning though. :) I'm gonna try to figure it out. I Still have to get around to doing some more lemons… they'll probably be in a couple of chapters or so… maybe in the next one… I might do a chapter with like three lemons in it… what does everyone think? I don't know… I just haven't been in the mood to write a lemon lately. :( how about you take a vote… one supertastic lemon chapter? Or not.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five.

Naruto grinned as he sat in art class Monday. True to his word, he was going to set Kiba up with Orishi. He slyly sit down on the bench next to the Houzen's and plunged his hands into the clay. "So… Orishi, you going out with anyone right now?"

"Uhm, no… no one that I can think of." Orishi said with a charming smile. "Why?"

Naruto shrugged "I might know someone who is interested."

About this time the Uchiha sitting two rows back began to knead his clay with intensified rage. He had no clue why he was doing it, but he knew that if he ever wanted to get control over these sudden bouts of rage that overcame him, he would have to make the blonde dobe his and no one else's.

Orishi looked over "Really? Well, do tell."

Naruto grinned. "He's sweet, and kind, and totally loyal. He was totally drooling over you at the club the other night, and well,"

"Naruto, if you're trying to ask me out, I gotta tell you, I don't think it's gonna work out."

Sasuke growled louder and slammed his clay down on his table in a mangled mass. He grabbed a name card and labeled his work as finished and titled 'Jealousy.'

Naruto looked back at the miffed Uchiha as he exited but turned back to look at Orishi. "Oh, this isn't for me. Have you ever met my friend Kiba?"

Orishi grinned, "Oh, the tall handsome guy with the shaggy brown hair and the coolest tattoos on his face?"

"Yeah, dog breath."

"Dog breath?" Orishi asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"Uhhh, long story. I just hope you like dogs."

"Huh, what do dogs have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, just… are you almost done?"

Orishi set down his sculpture of an experimentation in spatial design and nodded "Yeah."

Naruto smiled "Cool, me too. He should be outside by now waiting to give me a ride. You wanna meet him?"

Orishi gave a mischievous grin, "Sure, why not. Maybe I can get him to doggy style me."

Naruto stared "EWWWWW NOT ON THE FIRST DATE!!!"

Orishi shrugged "Thespians do it on stage."

"What's even supposed to mean?"

Orishi slipped behind Naruto and reached around grabbing his crotch "It means we're just plain freaky."

The blonde's eyes widened and he pulled away "Geee, that's good and all, but… why don't' you save it for Kiba?"

The Houzen chuckled "Okay then, come on, introduce me. I'm looking forward to it."

Naruto nodded "Uhh, sure, let's just go get out of our smocks."

Orishi nodded, went to his locker, and pulled his off, revealing a tight black t-shirt with the words 'Viva La Vie Boheme' written across the chest in white. (A/N: I LOVE that song and that musical… RENT FOREVER!!! ) with faded, tapered jeans. He secured these with a black canvas belt and was wearing beat up sneakers on his feet. He pulled on some fingerless wrist length gloves in black leather and secured his hair in a loose bun with two chopsticks and an ink pen. "Okay then, come on slow poke."

Naruto stared "Do you always look good?"

Orishi grinned "Damn straight, but you look good too. I'm loving the orange and black spiral motif on that shirt."

"I've had this for years… now enough small talk, I can see Kiba through the window and he's about to have a cow… or at least puppies." Naruto laughed with a light blush.

Orishi grinned and followed Naruto out to the parking log where Kiba was shifting nervously from foot to foot. "NARUTO!!! About damn time you got out here."

"Oi, shut it dog breath, I was talking you up."

"Ugh, you didn't have to take so long…"

Orishi cleared his throat "Uhm, I take it you're Kiba?"

Naruto piped up when Kiba all of a sudden seemed to be at a loss for words "Yeah, Kiba, meet Orishi, Orishi meet Kiba."

Orishi smiled "Inuzuka Kiba?"

Kiba nodded "Yeah, you heard of me?"

"Well, sorta, I've heard of the Iuzuka dog food line, it's all I feed to my fluffums."

Kiba stared "You have a dog named fluffums?"

"Well, no… her name is Roxy, she's an Australian shepherd."

"Cool, we should introduce her to Akamaru sometime. He's my precious puppy."

Naruto laughed "That beast is anything BUT a puppy."

Kiba shot Naruto a look of death and pushed him into the car "Well, he'll always be my puppy."

Orishi grinned "Awww, that's sweet."

Kiba smiled "So, you know my last name, what's yours?"

Orishi smiled as he struck a flashy pose "I am the one and only Houzen Orishi!!! But you know, you can call me Oshi" he said with a wink.

"Houzen… as in the pharmaceutical company?"

Orishi rolled his eyes "Yeah, dad is some big and mighty muckitty muck chemist. Meh, it's all so boring if you ask me."

"CHEMISTRY IS NOT BORING!!!" came a shouted cry from the car.

Kiba chuckled and kicked the car door before turning back to Orishi. "So… you're a theatre major?"

"Yeah… which reminds me… I really gotta get to rehearsal." Orishi said before grabbing Kiba's hand and pulling the ink pen out of his hair "Here is my number, call me sometime, soon preferably."

Kiba blinked "Well, why don't you call me?"

"What? And be unladylike?"

"Whatever. So would calling you tonight to go out for drinks be okay?"

"As long as drinks don't have to be alcoholic." Orishi said before grinning and giving Kiba a quick peck on the cheek and turning around to leave "Cool tats, maybe some time I'll show you mine." He called over his shoulder as he left.

Kiba slid into the car with a dazed look on his face "He has tattoos… that he said he might show me… do you even know what that means?"

Naruto growled as he looked through his book bag. "Yeah, he's had ink injected into his skin, and he's willing to show you where."

"You have no imagination."

"Whatever. ARGH, I must have left it in the chemistry lab. Look, I gotta go get it, and you can wipe that pout off your face. Go ahead and go home so you can get ready for your date; I'll just catch a bus home."

Kiba grinned "Thanks bro, you're the best dude."

Naruto rolled his eyes as he got out of the car "Yeah yeah, just… don't scare my friend away."

"Why would I ever do that?"

"Fine, bye."

"Bye." Kiba called as he sped out of the parking lot.

Naruto sighed as he walked into the Chemistry lab and grabbed his lab notebook. "Thank god I found this." He muttered to himself. That notebook was his life in that class. It counted for half of his final grade. He threw the notebook into his bag and turned to go catch a bus only to find himself thrown against the wall and looking into the dark eyes of one Uchiha Sasuke. He noticed that the eyes were getting closer before the raven captured his lips in a deep kiss. Without thinking, Naruto gives into the kiss and parts his lips slightly, allowing Sasuke to explore his mouth. After letting the kiss go on until his lungs screamed for air, Naruto pushed Sasuke away "Bastard, what are you doing?"

Sasuke smirked. "Checking out what I've been missing."

Naruto glared "Back off bastard, I'm not your little plaything. Now, I have to go. You've already made me miss my bus, and I have to get home to do homework before I go to work."

Sasuke let a minute scowl cross his face before he could school it away. "Hn, I'll give you a ride, but you're not going to work; you're going on a date with me."

"BASTARD!!! I have to go to work, and who do you think you are to order me on a date?"

"You're going to go on a date with me even if I have to buy your time."

"Humph, I'd rather go to that seedy place and sleep with the strangers than go on a date with you."

Sasuke hid the pain those words caused him and looked the blonde deep in the eyes. "If you can look me in the eyes and say that, I'll let you go."

Naruto gulped and tried to look away but the raven grabbed his chin so he couldn't. "Uhhh… Fine. It's not true. I secretly would love to date you. I've wanted that for a long time, but you killed it. You killed it when you walked into that room at that whore house and fucked me even when I told you to just go home."

Sasuke let go of Naruto and stepped away a little. "If you secretly wanted that, then why did you push me away that night?"

"And you call me the dobe? I didn't want to sleep with you like THAT. If it happened, I wanted it to be because we were in love and you wanted me and I wanted you and it was just… magical."

Sasuke stared at him "Wow, that's an awfully romantic outlook on it for someone who sells their body on a nightly basis."

Naruto scowled and punched him in the gut "That's different bastard. That's just because I have to make money so I can go to school and not live on the streets. That's different because… I don't want any of them, so it could never be special. With you it could have been special."

Sasuke gulped "You wanted something special with me?"

"Yes teme, but you're too much of an emotionally stunted bastard to realize it. Now I don't know if it can ever be. You ruined it."

Sasuke stared "Can I try? I'm not promising that I'll be perfect, but can I at least try?"

Naruto glared "I don't know…"

Sasuke stared "Fine, what if I helped you find a job outside of that whore house?"

"It's not just that easy… you can't exactly just quit."

"You know, I think that's a load of bull, but either way I'm not letting you go to work today."

Naruto stared at Sasuke. "I'm not winning this am I?"

"Hn."

Naruto sighed "Fine, but you better give me a damn ride."

"Hn. Where would you like to go."

Naruto smirked, "You gonna buy me ramen?"

"Whatever."

"All I can eat?"

"Hn."

"Oooo, buddy, you just made a mistake." Naruto laughed as he pushed off of the wall. "Come on teme, let's go."

Sasuke stared at the devilish way Naruto left and wondered what the hell he'd gotten himself into.

Sasuke stared with his mouth agape as Naruto slurped up the remnants of his fifteenth bowl of ramen. "Where the hell do you put all of that?"

"I don't know. It's a mystery. But I'm not quite done yet. I have another five bowls in me." Naruto said just as his cell phone rang. He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID when his face turned to one of a little fear. "Shit… what does that snake bastard want?"

Sasuke watched as Naruto answered the phone and seemed to try to appease his irate boss. He could hear the loud voice of the snake over the phone's tiny speaker. Without thinking he reached over and snatched the phone away. "Sorry Orochimaru, but Naruto quits."

Naruto stared at Sasuke with shock in his eyes while Orochimaru seethed through the phone.

"You brat, who are you to tell me he doesn't work for me anymore. Do you think I'll let my top earner go just like that? Tell the merchandise I'll be there to collect him in ten minutes, and he better be at his apartment." The line went dead.

Sasuke stared at Naruto "He knows where you live?"

Naruto gulped "Uhh, yeah, he knows pretty much everything about my life."

The raven rolled his eyes and pointed at the blonde "You are coming home with me. Don't even try to argue, cause I'm not taking any of your bull shit. Now come on."

Naruto gulped and followed Sasuke closely. "Uhhh, thanks."

Sasuke shrugged "Whatever."

"Please please please please." Kiba begged over the phone.

"Troublesome… why do you need us to come?" came the reply from one lazy Shikamaru.

"Because… I will make a fool of myself if you don't."

"You always make a fool of yourself, and you've had dates before with just you and the other person. Why do you need us on this one?"

"This guy is different. Before, I really didn't care if they liked me or not; I just wanted to have someone to go out with, if you know what I mean. But with this guy, I really want him to like me."

"I don't believe you're going to stop annoying me until I say yes, so I guess I should end this bothersome conversation now by agreeing."

"Thank you!!!"

"Whatever."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay guys, here's the thing. Another chapter done.

Pyrus: That was… interesting. You're probably going to get flamed for using so much Orishi.

Orishi: I LIKED IT!!!

Pyrus: I did too, I'm only saying.

Deksam: What? It was pretty good.

Rana: Uhm… why am I here?

Pucky: CAUSE YOU'RE SO CUTE!!!

Rana: Yay, I'm loved.

Anu: WRITE LEMONS!!!

Pucky: I WILL TRY!!!


	6. Fun with Food

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters that are in the actual Manga. HOWEVER, I do own this story in which the characters have hot hot sexy action, and I do also own Orishi Houzen. He is quite smexy, and well... rawr. XDD anyways, on with the fun.

A/N: Okay, I am back again, with special thanks to DarkGodess19, who wrote both the sasunaru and nejigaara lemons for this SUPER SMUTTACULAR CHAPTER!!! I had plans to do a special one myself... but for some reason, I can't write smut lately... so I'm working hard to have one for the next chapter., or so.

I know I am a long time coming, but I told you all at the onset of this adventure that it might happen, I'm trying my best not to fuck my life up again, so this has to take backseat to a few other things I have to work on. Anyways... here are the boys.

Pyrus: ABOUT TIME!!! You've kept me couped up in there forever.

Pucky: BULL SHIT!!! I wrote a story in which you were very much present for class just the other day. .

Pyrus: True... that was kinda fun too. I got to torment a fictional version of you.

Pucky: Much like you're doing now?

Lyra: Yep!! ^^

Cairn: I WAS THERE TOO!!!

Esterun: You forced me to participate as well... thanks a lot.

Pucky: YEAH!!! Now will you all just shut up so I can get to the story?

Orishi: YES PLEASE!!! I wanna get it on with Kiba YAOI STYLE!!!

Pyrus: You're just a bunch of horomones.

Orishi: You're one to talk... why aren't you off fucking Deroxus?

Pyrus: Because Deroxus lives in someone else's head... so I'm stuck for now.

Orishi: Not true... if you dug far enough back, you could find the reflective image in Puck's brain.

Pyrus: Good point... I'm off to get laid.

Lyra: Ahhh, that's my son.

Estuern: I can't believe I lived in his body for thirty years...

Cairn: I want chocolate

All: HELLLL NO!!!

Cairn: Awww, y'all are no fun."

Puck: Kill me now.

*******************************

Chapter 6 - Cheese Sticks and Hot Nights

"Damn teme, think your place is big enough?" Naruto gave the place a quick once over.

Sasuke pressed his lips against the blonde's, not wasting anytime. Sasuke cupped the blonde's cheeks, as he stroked them lightly, causing Naruto to shiver.

Sasuke dipped his hand under the blonde's underwear as he slid his finger in-between the cheeks, caressing the puckered entrance.

"nngg...." Naruto leaned against the taller male. "Geez... Sasuke.. can't you wait 'til we get completely inside?" he asked, pointing out they were still in the hall way.

"Does it matter?" Sasuke whispered hotly as he rubbed their clothed erections together.

The raven nuzzled the blonde's neck and sucked on a patch of skin, earning a shudder from the blonde. He started stripping them of there clothes. Once the offending clothing was off, Naruto put his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke brought a hand up to play with a nipple, as they slowly inched their way to the bedroom. It was becoming too much to take; he needed to be inside the blonde and now.

Once they made it to the bedroom, Sasuke pushed Naruto down onto the bed. his feelings increased. He really didn't want to wait anymore; Sasuke practically pouched on the blonde. He grabbed the lube from the dresser, quickly lubing up two fingers he slide them in-between the blonde's cheeks.

By the time Sasuke had slipped in the second finger, he had focused on Naruto's prostate, causing the blonde to writhe and moan beneath him.

"sa..Sasuke...." Naruto's body was starting to grow hot, and it was different. Yes this was different from when he was working; he was enjoying this.

Naruto clenched down on the intruding fingers causing the raven to grunt, Sasuke understood the blonde's silent signal for more. He leaned forward and licked Naruto's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Naruto parted his lips to allow Sasuke's tongue into his waiting cavern. Their tongue's clashed together, even though it was obvious who was dominating.

Sasuke smirked as he broke the kiss, a string of saliva still connecting them. He leaned back placing Naruto's legs over his shoulders as he positioned himself at the blonde's waiting entrance. Sasuke slid in with little resistance, growling at the tight heat that was consuming him.

"Aahh..." Naruto moaned sweetly. He could feel it too; a fire was consuming them both.

Sasuke leaned forward and captured Naruto in a quick, passionate kiss, before pulling out and slamming back in, causing moans to pour from both of their mouths.

This was it, Sasuke needed to mark the blonde deeper than anyone; he needed to make Naruto's body completely his. Sasuke's gripped Naruto's waist as he continued to thrust roughly into the blonde.

" Naruto.." Sasuke grunted as the blonde continued to wither and moan under him.

"Sasuke....." Naruto didn't know what to say. The raven actually called out to him. It made Naruto feel happy; maybe things wouldn't be so bad with Sasuke.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, holding the raven tightly. As the raven thrust roughly into the blonde's tight heat; from here on, Naruto was his. He would never let Naruto return to that place, and he could careless what anyone said about it.

"Nnggg... Sasuke...I..." Naruto couldn't hold it anymore; sparks were flying in his head. And he came in-between himself and Sasuke.

Sasuke grunted feeling Naruto's insides squeezing down on him, he followed Naruto into the abyss. Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto. Both males panting to catch there breaths, neither wanting to move, neither wanting to lose the moment.

Kiba paced back and forth in front of the bar "Where is he..." he muttered to himself.

Temari rolled her eyes, "Geez doggy boy, you told him eight, and it's only a minute past..."

The blonde hair girl's date muttered something that sounded oddly like bothersome before flicking the fly off his arm.

Temari glared at him. "What isn't troublesome to you?"

Kiba glared "Will you two shut up... the love of my life is late!!!"

Temari scoffed "Drama queen much?"

Just at that time, Orishi walked down the side walk, "Awww, Temari, were you just talking about me?"

Temari spun around, "OMG ORISHI!!! Kiba, you didn't tell me your date was Orishi."

Kiba looked over to see Orishi wearing a tight pink shirt with the words 'Put It In Me' written in red letters, (A/N: I will write a special lemon scene and dedicate it to the first person to recognize what musical that line if from ^^) tight gray jeans, and black sneakers. He was also wearing two snakebite piercings in his bottom lip and you could see the flash of a tongue piercing when he spoke. Kiba started to drool a little. "Oh, you made it."

Orishi grinned "It's not my style to stand people up, but you better grab a drool cup."

Kiba nodded. "So how do you two know each other."

Temari grinned "He's only the funniest guy in my dance classes."

"Oh shush, I'm just myself. You're a life saver in dance though. I watch you half the time to make sure I have it right."

Temari shrugged "Oh well, you take the fabulousness level of that class through the roof."

Orishi bowed "Thank you, thank you."

Kiba stared, "Cool. Anyways, why don't we go inside."

Orishi nodded "Sure, I'm starving. I hope they have food."

Temari nodded "Yeah... but I gotta go fix my makeup. Come with me Oshi."

Orishi grinned "Okay" he said as he followed Temari to the bathroom.

Kiba stared "He's so hot... even if he's a little ditzy."

Shikamaru shrugged "Che, you only think that. He's got a double major, Theatre and Psychology."

Kiba stared at him as he sat at the bar "Wait... seriously?"

Shikamaru nodded "Yeah, I asked him about it, and he said it would help get to the essence of his characters."

Kiba shrugged "It's just cool."

Oshi walked over and hopped in Kiba's lap. "The girls are back, and we want to party."

Kiba laughed "Then a party it is, let me get us some drinks."

"Pomegranate juice please."

Temari punched Orishi's arm "Oh, live a little dude, get a beer."

"Nope, no thanks, don't want that junk flowing through my system." Orishi laughed "Besides, you know what it would do to me."

Temari nodded "Good point."

Kiba coughed "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

Shikamaru looked over at Orishi sitting in Kiba's lap. "I thought you said you had only just met today."

Kiba nodded "Yeah."

"Then why is he sitting in your lap?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Orishi laughed. "He doesn't mind does he?"

Kiba laughed and wrapped his arms around Orishi's waist "Of course not."

Orishi grinned and grabbed a menu "Mmmm, I think I want something to eat too. I've been going since seven o'clock this morning."

Kiba laughed "What do you want then?"

"OOOO They have mozzarella cheese sticks... I'm getting a big basket of those."

Temari scoffed "And you say alcohol is bad for you?"

"IT IS!!! Gah, totally different things, and don't you go dissing my cheese sticks. I'll kick your ass."

"Suuurrrreee you will."

"Humph, I don't care what you say, I'm getting them."

"Troublesome." came the single muttered word from the end of the bar.

Kiba just stared on at a loss for words.

The group chatted as they waited for their orders and the conversation continued as they ate until the end of the night was approaching. "Hmmm, I'm kinda horny." Orishi remarked as if there was no problem saying it. "Kiba, you were planning on this date ending in sex right?"

Kiba gaped as Temari smacked the back of Orishi's head "YOU DON'T SAY THAT!"

"Why not? It's much more effective than trying to flirt my way into his pants."

"That's not the point... just... you don't say that."

Orishi shrugged "Well, I meant it."

Suddenly, Orishi found himself being dragged out of the bar by a very excited Inuzuka who was calling over his shoulder "Shikamaru... take care of the bill, and I swear I'll pay for everyone's meal tomorrow."

"Che, whatever." the ponytailed brunette said as he fished out his wallet.

Outside, Orishi smirked "Hmmm, I guess I'm not the only horny one huh?"

Kiba shrugged "Well, you're the one who offered, so where's your car?"

"Oh, I left it at school, guess I have to ride with you."

"Ohhh, you have just bought yourself trouble." The dog lover said as he opened the car door for the Houzen to slide in.

"I live for trouble." Orishi said, leaning over as Kiba lowered himself into the car and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Bring it on."

Kiba smirked "I just remembered, we can't do it at my house. My mother... she's in for the week. Don't ask me why; it's a pain. How about your place?"

Orishi chuckled "Well, you know, I think I might have a few things you'll like there."

In another part of town, one very sexy red head was being seduced by a hot brunette. (( A/N: Yes... this is now going to be pointless porn. ))

Neji pinned Gaara against his bed, already having taken care of the offensive material known as clothing.

Licking a trail across the pale chest under him, he stopped briefly at a nipple running his teeth over it, enjoying the already heavy panting coming from the red head. He loved the fact that he was the only one who got to see this side of Gaara, how the beautiful pale flesh would flush. But he really didn't want to wait, he quickly took his lubed up fingers to the tightened entrance. He pushed them past the tight ring of muscle; he knew Gaara didn't mind the pain, but he still wanted to prepare the other male.

"Hurry..." Gaara growled out in a low and seductive tone.

Neji smiled. "Just wait."

Neji went straight for Gaara's prostate earning a low moan from the redhead. "There."

Neji's smiled turned to a smirk. Oh he really enjoyed these times. Neji continued to scissor and prepare the redhead, making sure to rub his prostate every time. Finally he had had enough. As he removed his fingers, Gaara let out a low, disapproving growl.

Neji squirted the lube into his hands, readying his leaking member for entrance. Not wasting anymore time, Neji completely sheathed himself into the redhead, both males releasing low moans at the action.

After a few moments Neji pulled completely out and slammed back in starting a rough but pleasurable pace. As both males let groans and low moans escape Neji allowed his pleasure take him into his own rapture.. Yes this was heaven for both males. Neji leaned back placing Gaara's legs on his shoulders.

"Neji... right there." Gaara couldn't help the moans that were spilling out as Neji pounded into his prostate.

"G-Gaara."

Both males new this was going to end as quickly as it started, but damn it all if it didn't feel good.

Gaara groaned loudly as he reached his peak. Feeling Gaara's insides clench down on his cock drove Neji over the edge, as he followed suit, releasing his load as deep as he could inside the redhead. Neji rode out his orgasm before pulling out and lying next to the redhead, both males enjoying the after glow.

********

Ahhh, and there we go, yet another chapter done. SORRY IF YOU HATED IT!!! But really, it's the best I can do. I have to go write a speech about Ronald Regan now, I wanted to do Harvey Milk, but NOOOOO I have a homophobe teacher. Have a good day all, and OMG!!! WEEEEE. I'm gonna pass out for a little while though.

Py: Take me with you.


	7. All Dames are the Same

Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda… I don't own Naruto, if I did, Sasuke would have his ass back in Konoha by now and be sharing a bed with Naruto.

A/N: Okay people I AM HERE!!!! I know I know, I have been so long getting this out, but see, I was majorly blocked in the writing department. I haven't written anything lately other than maybe some poems. ANYWAYS!!! Who else thinks that Sasuke is way to strong for his own good, and Madara Uchiha should suffer a thousand painful deaths? I MEAN COME ON!!! He's gonna enslave all of the human race? God. Anyways, I hope you don't all want to kill me after reading this chapter… I hope it lives up to the horrible wait, if not, I'll try not to take so long on the next, but no promises. Now a word from our sponsors, a.k.a. the voices in my head.

Py: Yeah, we are his insanity.

Nomel: HI UNCLE PY!!!!!

Py: OH SHIT!!! *tries to hide*

Nomel: Pfft, yeah like I wanna hang with you.

Ralza: Uhm… I'm new here.

Lyra: Awwww, that's sweet.

Pyrus: *sniffs* I smell sex coming in this chapter… a really good fuck.

Cairn: MY EARS!!!! I'm not supposed to hear this stuff.

Pyrus: as if, you've done way worse than is written here.

Cairn: *sniffles* have not, I'm an innocent boy.

Pyrus: yeah right.

Cairn: *starts to cry*  
Lyra: *holds Cairn* awww, baby, don't cry.  
Pyrus: MOM!!! Don't coddle the pervert kitty.

Lyra: Pyrus behave before I put you over my knee.

Pyrus: O_O yes ma'am *hides*

Me: -_- okay, on with the show.

P.S. Anyone who actually reads my whole rambling author's note… let me know, I would so appreciate it. Plus, you never know when I'm feeling generous and might do something for you. I have lots of ideas for stories but no time, but I might do a one shot for people that make me feel good about myself. Also, the opening lemon was written because of the winner of the last contest. XD, I was just gonna jump right to Sasu and Naru talking after their romantic tryst. Oh well, also, this chapter took on a new life after half a year of not even touching this story. I had this first lemon written half a year ago though.

***

Kiba smirked as they got back to Orishi's place. They had ended up going there because of something or other, he was sure he had heard the word medication mentioned. It really didn't matter, he was getting lucky tonight. He followed Orishi into the apartment in a rather nice building only to stop three feet in. There, standing in front of him, was an honest to goodness stripper pole.

"You have a stripper pole in your living room?" he asked, the drool ringing in his voice.

"You didn't think I kept this body by laying around and watching TV did you?" Orishi laughed before hopping onto the pole and giving a couple of quick spins for Kiba, one of them upside down.

Kiba laughed "Well, I guess not, I just didn't expect the pole…"

Oshi chuckled as he hopped down "Well, don't expect a show on the first date."

"Why not? I'm already getting lucky."

Orishi's face became marred in a sour look in the direction of the dog lover "Who said that?" he said with acid in his tone.

Kiba stared dumbfounded at the red head "Uhhhh, you kinda implied that earlier… are you a tease?" he laughed

"Nah, I was just teasing." Orishi said as he gave Kiba a flirtatious smile.

Kiba smirked "You really are an enigma."

"Wrapped up in a quandary." Orishi added before slinking up closer to Kiba and kissing him gently on the lips, moving so gracefully to hide the slight shift he had to make to elevate his heels from the floor. Kiba took this cue and immediately wrapped his arms around the slender male's waist and pulled him closer, not letting the kiss end. Instead, he gently stroked his tongue across the other male's lips, asking for entrance to have it granted, and then he took his chance to explore the entirety of the smaller male's mouth. He memorized every inch with every roll and ever dip until finally the two men had to part to catch their breaths.

"Wow." was the only word either of them could mutter as they stared into each other's eyes. Then, without pretense they were upon each other. So charged were they with their mounting sexual energy that ripping fabric could be heard as Kiba's t-shirt went flying across the living room, split in two.

"Damn you're horny." Kiba laughed at the boy who had just torn his shirt off

"Yeah, you're just very very hot, and I can't control myself" Orishi said, not taking time to look up from where he was growing more and more frustrated with the dog lover's belt.

The older male gave a soft chuckle as he stilled his companion's hands "Here let me, I probably need the pants tomorrow." He said as he took his own lower garments off so he was exposed in nothing but his boxers.

Orishi laughed quietly "You're wearing puppy boxers?"

Kiba grinned "Oh you know they're sexy."

Orishi nodded, already disrobing "Yes they are." He said as he got his own tight fitting jeans off.

Kiba looked over then down, only to make a double take "You were going commando?" he exclaimed.

He was met with a grin from the Houzen. "Yes, I was. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all" was the reply given by the Inuzuka before he picked up his soon to be lover so that the smaller male's legs were wrapped around his waist. "Where is your bedroom?" he asked before attacking the neck displayed before him with a hungry mouth.

Orishi let out a low moan at the sensations running directly into his brain. "Unnnnhhh, can't wait that long, just fuck me on the couch."

"How about over the back of the couch" came a smirking question in reply.

"Ooo that sounds hot."

With that, Kiba set Orishi down behind the couch and turned him so they were facing the same way. From behind he latched his lips onto the hollow of the smaller man's neck and sucked while giving a light bite. "GOD KIBA!!! Just fuck me now." Was the shout that his actions earned, and he was more than happy to oblige in that demand. With a lovingly rough force he pushed on Orishi's shoulders so he fell draped over the back of the couch, his ass lifted high on display. Kiba smirked and slapped it once before leaning down and running an eager tongue along the crevice.

"You know, you're delicious." He said with a grin as he circled his tongue around the pink puckered entrance. This earned Kiba a delighted moan from his lover and he smirked wider. He was going to do whatever it took to earn more of those moans. Kiba sunk a fang lightly into a cheek on the pale ass and then plunged his tongue into the tight heated tunnel. He put his hands on either side of the small boy's hips and held him still against the squirms the mind numbing pleasure was causing. After a few minutes of these ministrations Kiba felt his small and lovely sounding partner was ready to be entered.

"I'm going to fuck you now, and it's going to hurt, because I have sexual energy like you cannot imagine." The dog lover whispered into an ear as he leaned over the other male's back, pulling down his own boxers. Orishi nodded and made himself relax before Kiba brutally plunged himself in deep and to the hilt.

"AHHH GOD!!! Fucking big." Orishi screamed out. Kiba smirked at the compliment and held still to allow the Houzen a chance to become accustomed to the unfamiliar intrusion to his most intimate of areas. Once he was given a nod from the red head the brunette started a rough pace, taking full advantage of the eager lover spread out below him.

"You know your body is so beautiful." Kiba said as he leaned down and took a quick nip at Orishi's shoulder. In response the beautiful uke gave a low whimper in response to the assault on his ass and the bites his body was receiving. It was only a matter of time once Kiba started to stroke his cock affectionately that he came hard and into the back of the couch.

Kiba smirked. "You even cum beautifully." He moaned out as he came himself deep in the small boy's ass.

Orishi grinned. "What can I say, I'm just beautiful." Kiba nodded as he withdrew and gathered the smaller man in his arms and grinning "Where's your room?" Orishi pointed to a door.

"But my dog, Roxy, is in there; she might or might not like you."

"Don't worry, I have a way with animals." Kiba assured as he opened the door and laid Orishi down on the un-made bed and covered him with a blanket he found "I'll just feed your baby and join you."

"The food is under the sink." The redhead with blonde highlights mumbled, nodding off to sleep.

Kiba nodded and scratched behind the ears of the smiling Australian Shepherd and led her to the kitchen, giving her a fresh bowl of food and water before crawling under the blankets with the sleeping Houzen. He joined him in sleep, tightly wrapped around his lover.

*** the next morning***

Sasuke smiled as he woke to the messy tumble of blonde hair tickling his face. He breathed in the scent of his ball of sunshine, lemons and honey; Naruto smelled like lemons and honey Sasuke noted with a smile. He wanted to smell this scent every day, every morning when he woke up. Sasuke frowned as he began to think about the previous day. Sure, he had gotten the dobe out of his horrible job, but at what cost? Sasuke was pulled from his thoughts as the tanned blonde start to shift, slowly waking up. His breath caught just a little when he saw those impossibly blue eyes first start to open.

Naruto smiled up at Sasuke when he saw his lover staring at him. "Hey there sexy."

"Good morning." Sasuke answered in his usual impassive tone.

"So…. I quit I guess…" Naruto said, trouble thinly veiled in his voice.

"Or rather, I quit for you." Sasuke corrected.

"Yeah… if only it was that simple. Do you realize how many goons the snake bastard has on his payroll?"

"No, but I'm not worried."

"YOU SHOULD BE!!! Well, really I should be. He's after me. No one gets out of that snakes constrictor wrap. Plus, how am I going to make money to live on? I have bills…" Naruto mumbled, chewing on his bottom lip.

"I have plenty of money. Plus, you can live with me."

"And be your kept boy?" Naruto asked incredulously. "I'm sorry, but, have you heard of Miss Independent? That's me. I won't be someone that depends on anyone else to pay his bills."

"Fine, but didn't you say that your bastard boss, Orochimaru, knew where you live?"

"Yeah… fine, you make a good point. I need to find somewhere else to live."

Sasuke nodded. "And I am offering you a chance to stay here with me."

"Yeah, but I don't want you thinking you're gonna pay everything. If I live here, I'm paying half the bills?"

"Really? How?"

"I'll figure that out… I guarantee, in two weeks, I'll have a steady supply of income."

"Fine, as long as I know you're safe."

"Fine."

"So I guess you're moving in."

"Yeah… We'll have to get my stuff from my old apartment."

"Won't the ass have it staked out? I'll just buy you all new stuff."

"NO!!! I told you, I pay my way. Plus, there is stuff in there that I want. We'll just get some friends to come with us, safety in numbers and all that shit."

"Fine… though I wish you would let me just."

"NO!!!"

"Fine."

Naruto looked at the clock and jumped "OH SHIT!!!! I have my 7 am chemistry lecture today. It's a Nobel Prize winner who rarely makes appearances. I gotta go, I'm late."

"The shower is just through that door." Sasuke said, pointing at a door to the side of the bed.

"Thanks." Naruto said then stopped "Uhm… I don't exactly have any spare clothes here."

"Borrow some of mine."

Naruto laughed "They're like a whole size too big for me."

"So? It's either wear them or go naked. Or you could just wear the same clothes as yesterday and let everyone know what you did last night."

"Fine, can you pull me some out?"

Sasuke nodded and watched his beautiful blonde walk into his bathroom. He then got up and began pulling out some clothes he had slightly outgrown. "These should give him a good fit." he thought out loud. He couldn't help but smile when he thought about the lovely blonde living with him. Waking up to those blue eyes every day… if there was one thing that could break through his Uchiha pride and make him show emotion, it was that.

Naruto came running out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel and grabbed the clothing Sasuke had laid out for him. He quickly changed as he stumbled towards the door, grabbing his bag from the couch. "Wait… I need a ride."

"Guh… you can't take a bus?"

"TEME!!!! You want me to take a bus after you forced me to spend the night here…. all the way across town from the university?!?!?" Naruto ranted.

"Fine fine, I'll drive you."

"Well, only if you're sure." Naruto said, smiling widely.

"It's fine, I don't have a class until ten anyways." Sasuke said. "But I'll only take you if you give me a kiss."

Naruto blushed but quickly leaned over and gave Naruto a quick kiss on the lips. Sasuke took the initiative to turn it into a much more intimate moment, not pulling away until both the men were panting for breath. "We better hurry." the obsidian eyed raven said, grabbing his keys and opening the door. The blonde dobe just nodded and followed him out to the car.

*********

Naruto grinned as he walked along on the break he had scheduled in his day for lunch. He loved this part of day because he got to see all his friends. Looked down at his bag where he had bought a cup of ramen from the little restaurant situated on campus and looked around the quad, quickly seeing the animated Houzen and his bright red hair. He walked over, seeing Orishi act out some funny scene with the help of Temari, all for the benefit of the chuckling Kiba. "Oi Orishi, are you always crazy?"

"Yep and proud of it." Orishi said, turning around to show his shirt of the day, emblazoned with the words 'Figuring weight for age, all dolls are the same.' on a black t-shirt (there you go people, that's the line to identify for this chapter. Identify the musical and I'll write you something special.) Naruto just chuckled at this before noticing the red head's trademark bun, held up by two feathers, gray to match the boy's eyes, and the tight red jeans he was wearing with black sneakers.

"Geez, you put too much effort into your look." Naruto laughed

"Yeah, says the boy wearing some one else's clothes."

"How did you know!?!?"

"Easy, it has the Uchiha crest on the back."

"Fucking teme." Naruto said with a scowl.

Orishi just chuckles "Awww, he really likes you. He wants everyone to know you belong to him. Your boyfriend is possessive."

"Yeah yeah… but I told him I didn't want to be some kept boy."

"Awww, he just cares."

"Whatever… Hey kiba… why are you all dressed up?" Naruto asked, noticing the nice button down shirt and slacks the dog food heir was wearing.

At this moment, the lazy Shikamaru decided to sit up from his nap with a yawn "Because he slept at Orishi's last night and had to wear his dry cleaning out of his trunk."

Naruto's eyes lit up "KibaOshi goodness happened last night?"

Orishi grinned widely "You know it."

Kiba chuckled "And it was amazing."

Naruto nodded and then finally sat down to begin eating his ramen. After slurping it down at an alarming pace. When he had quickly finished his ramen he looked up "okay guys… I have a serious note to hit. See, Sasuke kinda quit my job for me, and now I have to move. "

"You wanna move in with one of us?" Orishi asked.

"No, I'm moving in with Sasuke."

"Ooooooo someone is a naughty boy."

"Oh shut up."

"okay okay, naughty boy, so what are you telling all of us this?"

"Because, I have to go get my stuff out of my apartment, and I am pretty sure that Orochimaru has goons staked out there to abduct me once I show up, so can you guys come with me and help me get my stuff?"

"Who's Orochimaru?"

"He's...." Naruto cringed, not knowing how to explain his sudden slip. "He's my ex boss, who also happens to be my land lord, and he hates when people quit."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said with his usual disinterest, earning him a hard elbow from Temari who smiled and assured, "Sure we will."

"Yeah, what are friends for?" Orishi chimed in.

"Exactly, we got your back." Kiba nodded.

Naruto smiled and looked at all of them "Geez, guys, you are true friends. How about we all meet here with at 4 and we'll head over there together? Sasuke will come too."

They all nodded at the plan. "Agreed."

*******

A/N: So there you all go, the much awaited chapter 7 of My Whore. I hope you all liked it.

Pyrus: TOLD YOU!!!! There was sex!!!!!

Pucky: yeah duh. It was a special request.

Orishi: *rubs his hiney* damn Kiba is big.

Pyrus: why don't you jump back into the story now?

Orishi: okay *jumps into Kiba's bed.*

Pyrus: and here I am without sex.

Oh well, I would really appreciate the reviews and shit. Feel free to send me emails too. BYEEEEE. Te veo.

P.S. - oi... i've had to edit this a couple times since posting because i forgot a couple of details of my own story XD, oh well. i hope i don't get like this again.


End file.
